Of overdue books and underwear princes
by kookilysm
Summary: You have a book overdue for two months and Juvia is going to track you down coz' she hasn't read it yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**OF OVERDUE BOOKS AND**_

 _ **UNDERWEAR PRINCES**_

* * *

 _You have a book overdue for two months and Juvia is going to track you down coz' she hasn't read it yet._

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER-1**_

 _:in which Juvia becomes the_

 _heiress of the James Bond Legacy_

Juvia frowned down at the computer screen. On it, in bold letters was a list of all the books in the library. Next to each names was the author's name, then a series of three ticks. At the very end there was a book ( _Dr Zervis' book on Ice sculptors),_ which had only two ticks.

It was at this very title that Juvia was glowering at.

Why? You ask, is Juvia situated in a dimly lit library, with one of the old computer systems open at this list of books?

Juvia had taken on a mission, a mission to finish reading all of the books in the library. (A feat, which had already been accomplished by Levy and Lucy as seen by the three ticks against each books name in the list.) The reason that the last book ( _Dr Zervis' book on ice sculptors)_ only has two ticks was because Juvia just couldn't find it.

She had scoured the shelves for the book, then admitted defeat and sat down at one of the ridiculously ancient computers to search it up. It had taken _fifteen minutes_ to reboot and when she finally found the link of the book, clicked on it, waited five minutes for it too load, she found out that some guy named Gray Fullbuster had it overdue for _two damn months._

She clicked on his profile, where his personal details were written and without a second thought, swiped up her phone and punched his number into it.

He didn't answer.

She tried again. No answer.

Okay then. As he is so hell bent on testing her patience, she will just have to track him down.

* * *

The next day saw Juvia in her usual attire, taking a bus to the neighbourhood where she determined that Gray Fullbuster lived.

He lived pretty far from Fairy hills, where her own dormitory was situated. His apartment was more at the outskirts of the city. And it took her a good hour to reach there.

When she did finally reach she located his apartment to be on the fifth floor, south facing.

Deciding that she would just wait for him to come out then she would confront him, she settled down on a bench and took out her phone.

 _ **One new message:**_

 _Lucy –Meeting up with some of the guys at Fairy Tail café,_

 _want to come?_

 _Juvia – Lucy-san hardly meets up with guys, why the change of_

 _mind?_

 _Lucy – Nothing much, just these guys are interesting and we were bored._

 _Juvia – We?_

 _Lucy – Me, Levy, Erza and Wendy._

 _Juvia – Oh, ok then. What time?_

 _Lucy – In thirty minutes._

 _Juvia – Ok, you can expect Juvia to be there. Though she has a question._

 _Lucy- Shoot._

 _Juvia- This doesn't have anything to do with a certain pink haired man, does it?_

 _Lucy – Bye._

Juvia giggled at Lucy's abrupt departure from the chat. Her buxom friend had been swooning over a guy with whom she had to do her astrology project with.

Apparently, he was kiddish, immature and all round annoying at first but Lucy had started to find him endearing and was seen with him many times even after they scored an A on the astrology project.

Of course, when Levy, Juvia and Erza had confronted her about him, she denied it but Levy, Juvia and Erza Knew _everything._ In fact it was kinda creepy how they were the ones who were behind nearly all of Natsu and Lucy's _accidental_ meetings.

A sudden bang jump-started Juvia out of her thoughts and she looked up to see one of the hottest men alive.

He was the kind of man she would drool over from afar. Handsome and alluring. Dark and broody. The kind of man that existed only in storybooks.

But. This kind of guy most probably didn't even _read_ much less read _Dr Zervis' book on ice sculptors_ and find it interesting.

Okay good. She can keep wiping drool off her chin from afar.

But something told Juvia this dark haired man would be important in her life.

Unfortunately, her suspicions were confirmed when he yelled into his phone, "It's _Gray,_ ash for brains! Not underwear prince!"

Well, this is bad.

After Gray had walked a few paces in front of her, she got up and followed him. Her stalking led her to the bus stop, a bus and then surprisingly Fairy Tail.

Okay, this was going surprisingly well, other than the fact that he looked like a male model. Juvia had to be in Fairy Tail around this time anyway. And then she could expose this book thief in front of everyone!

Cue evil laugh.

She hummed quietly to herself as she entered only to slam straight into a wall.

A very cold wall.

"Eh?" Juvia looked up to see that she had bumped into the one and only Gray Fullbuster.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the epitome of stupidness.

"Why are you following me?" Gray frowned down (So tall!) at her.

"W-What do you mean?" Okay, act casual Juvia…

"You know what I mean!"

Juvia looked up at him and immediately realized it was the wrong choice. Looking into those piercing eyes made her go wobbly at the knees, the usually huge arsenal of insults and comebacks were now empty.

"Juvia cannot do this." She muttered and turned around.

"Hey, wait!" She felt a cool hand latch onto her wrist.

She immediately pulled away and backed away from the handsome man. "Juvia can sue Gray Fullbuster for sexual advances!" She ground out, it completely slipped her mind to not say his name.

" _You're_ going to sue _me_?! You're the one who's been following me all morning! Plus, you know my name! How do you even know my name?"

Well, the cat is out of the bag. Might as well come clean now.

Firmly avoiding his gaze, Juvia muttered, "Juvia has been sent on an errand, you, Gray Fullbuster have a book overdue at the library for the last two months!"

"Eh? Library…?"

Juvia drew herself to her full height, "Yes! _Dr Zervis' book on ice sculptors,_ Gray hasn't returned it yet!"

She looked up to gauge his reaction, promptly felt her knees go week and turned around, waiting for his answer.

"Dr Zervis… Ice sculptors…"

 _Aww, he sounds like a little kid._

"Wait a second, I think I know what you're talking about." The cold hand grasped onto her shoulder this time and pulled her around to face him.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't return the book. I needed it for a project and after that I just forgot about it. I'll pay the fine and everything."

Juvia nodded along to his words. But in reality she was thinking about how hot he was. And how he would hold onto her shoulders like that when he would proclaim his love for her.

"Oh ok. If Gray could drop it of tom- ahhh!"

The last part was because someone rammed into her from behind and threw her right onto Gray. And her boob was… in a rather interesting place.

"Oi! Ash for brains look where you're going!" Gray yelled from under her.

He was unintentionally squeezing her boob, but then he looked down and realized what he was doing.

"Aaaaiiii! Shit, I'm so so sorry Juvia!"

Juvia scrambled of him quickly and got up, dusting her skirt off. She knew she looked like a tomato. And to make it worse, Lucy came out behind the pink haired man, who was engaged in battle of insults with Gray ( _Look at what you made me do!)_ , fixed her gaze on Juvia and asked, in a very straight forward, blunt, Erza-ish way,

"Why do you look like one of those cartoon girls with hearts in their eyes?"

Deciding not to dignify her with an answer, Juvia turned around and…

… Promptly fainted because Gray was now shirtless.

* * *

 _ **Hello readers!**_

 _ **So, new story starring… drumroll please… Gruvia!**_

 _ **Honestly, those two are my otp of Fairy Tail- So cute! I really liked the idea of the girls in Fairy Tail being best friends and having this book club kinda thing, and out of there came this idea of Juvia tracking down Gray for an overdue book!**_

 _ **And thus, the stalking began.**_

 _ **But, I hope you like it!**_

 _ **-BookNerd, out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER-2**_

 _:in which juvia tries_

 _to swear, and fails miserably_

"Levy-Chan is kidding, right?"

"I'm afraid not, you will have to stay here for a few more hours."

Juvia let out a long groan, and stared at Levy incredulously. She loved the girl, really. but sometimes her love for the one-of-a-kind library cum café, which is open 24/7, was insufferable.

"Oh come on Juvia, don't be like that. You should have listened when I told you there was a change in schedule." Levy smiled in that way that could melt anyone (even Gajeel and he was practically made of metal)

"Juvia doesn't remember when you told her. What did she say about telling her stuff when she is busy?" Juvia grinned triumphantly, there's no way Levy could get out of that one.

"Well, you were _busy_ sleeping…"

Okay, then.

"But, can't you stay here? You love this place more than Juvia!" Juvia tried one last desperate time.

"No can do. Gajeel wants me to cook dinner for him." Levy smiled sweetly.

"Okay, Juvia will fucking do the damn job." Juvia grumbled.

"Ok, great." Levy turned and started walking towards the exit. "Oh, and Juvia?"

Juvia perked up, hoping that Levy will say that this was all a joke and that she could go home and rest these tired muscles of hers.

"A new shipment of books came in, stack those up by author. And swearing doesn't suit your third person prose so I suggest that you stop."

And with that last careless comment, Levy bid adieu and went on her merry way.

Juvia groaned one last time, before heaving herself up. This exchange reminded her of what Gajeel had once told her,

" _Levy is small. Levy is cute. And Levy is the spawn of Satan."_

* * *

Juvia was in a very bad mood. It was not like she didn't _want_ to do her job, she knew what she was getting into when she signed up, but it had been a particularly bad day.

Yesterday she had so much fun with Lucy and her friends (along with Natsu and Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Erza and Wendy came along) that they lost track of time and stumbled home at around eleven o'clock. Then, in the morning, she had to wake up for a marine biology seminar with a professor who didn't know the meaning of time. And _then_ she had the most gruelling swimming session ever, when her coach Aquarius made them do twenty laps _around_ the pool.

Then, she rushed to the Library to get started on her shift, where Levy told her that the schedule had changed but didn't allow her to go home because quote, " _we need an extra pair of hands to push these shelves around."_ Unquote.

So, here she was, after she started on her _real_ shift, with only a cup of coffee to keep her sane, sitting on a ladder and stacking books.

She glanced down at the book she was holding now, _When Good meets Bad,_ was the title. On the cover was a picture of a cute girl with long, flowing golden hair and green eyes. Holding her hand was a man with kind black eyes and sorta spiky black hair.

Wait a second… she knew that woman… Mavis Vermillion, founder of Fairy Tail. People said that she wanted to make people happy and therefore made the sprawling university that is now Fairy Tail, a place for the orphans and poorer people to get their education. She had a rare type of blood cancer and died a year after Fairy Tail opened. No one knew where or when she died, just that she was travelling around the continent.

It was a curious story, one, that nothing was known about. No one really gave any thought to it either and yet, here, almost a decade later a book with her on the cover was found.

Juvia made a mental note to borrow the book later on, and to research on Mavis Vermillion, when she felt someone shake her ladder.

"Hey, do you have a book on- woah!"

The last part was because the strangers shaking had sent her flying of the ladder and falling on the floor with quite a few books falling on her.

"Ow." Juvia moaned.

Suddenly she heard laughter. Opening one eye, she recognised a raven haired man through her hazy gaze.

"Okay, what the hell? First of all, you're the one who made Juvia fall and then you have the nerve to laugh at her?"

Juvia regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, because standing before her was Gray Fullbuster.

 _Wow, she really had a knack of embarrassing herself in front of him._

* * *

"I don't really like clothes."

"No." Juvia gasped in mock horror, bringing her palm up to her heart.

"Yup." Gray chuckled.

The fact that he didn't like clothes was no surprise, he had stayed half naked the day before and even now he was playing with his buttons, seemingly ready to pull his shirt off.

(Juvia really wished he didn't, just sitting here with him was already bad for her faint heart.)

After the falling-on-her-butt-accident, they had sat on one of the tables and started too get to know each other. The books that were supposed to be stacked up, lay forgotten in one corner of the library.

Honestly, Juvia didn't care. Getting to know Gray was much more interesting and it wasn't as if Levy wasn't expecting a rebellion from her. And if she _was_ angry, then Juvia would just feed her some stories about Gruvia (The newly entitled ship name for her and Gray, which she honestly kinda liked.)

"So, Gray-Sama…" Juvia started, then promptly turned pink. She hadn't meant for the Sama to slip out, it just happened so that when she had a crush on someone she gave them utmost respect.

"Sama?" Gray looked at her with something akin to amusement. "What are yer' respecting me for?"

"Oh, Um… Since most of Juvia's friends are either too vain or too bookish girls and in the case of boys, two idiots who think they have fire and metal powers respectfully, Juvia thinks she has a right to call you Gray-Sama."

 _Nice save._

Gray looked at her confused, "what about Erza? Or Wendy?"

 _Spoke too soon._

Instead of showing her inner turmoil, Juvia faked an incredulous façade and said, "Is Gray-Sama crazy? Why on earth wouldn't Juvia call Erza 'sama', do you know how _scary_ she is?"

Gray nodded," Fair enough. But Wendy?"

Juvia shrugged, "While Wendy does deserve insane amounts of respect for putting up with all of us, she is a bit too young."

"Ok, then. But I still don't really like it." Gray scowled.

"I'll try my best to not let it slip out." Juvia promised.

Gray glanced at her, "So, we're all meeting up tomorrow again after class. Wanna come?"

Juvia almost fainted again.

 _A date. A date. A date… with a lot of other idiots too, but still_ a date!

* * *

The next day, when Erza came back from an ancient armoury she had gone to visit, she was surprised to see Juvia clinging to her legs and wailing, " _Please, please let me call you Erza-Sama in front of Gray-Sama!"_

* * *

 _ **Hello readers!**_

 _ **So… second chapter is up! This is more of a filler and I'm not too happy with it… but ehhh… I'm waaaay too lazy to fix it. XD**_

 _ **Phew, writing in Juvia's third person is HARD.**_

 _ **So a story on Mavis and Zeref, Eh? Wonder where**_ **that's** _ **going…**_

 _ **Anywhooo,**_

 _ **Hoped you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Ciao,**_

 _ **-BookNerd, out.**_


End file.
